wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 14
Waterstar walked by the CaveClan border with her patrol. ---- Meanwhile, Firepoppy, Gingersnap, and a few other warriors were in RockClan's hunting grounds. ---- Nightpaw pricked his ears. "I smell something!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:50, March 19, 2016 (UTC) "Sh!" Frecklefur hissed. Her tail flicked, indicating the warriors to get down. She felt a twinge of confidence as they obeyed. ~Ging Nightpaw cranned his neck as he started to hear voices. "Firepoppy, I don't think this is a good idea!" "Shut up! of course it is! do you want us to strave?" "Caught a mouse!" another voice stopped them from carrying on with the arguement. ---- Where Creekfrost sat, the cats seemed extremely close. Suddenly, a paw stepped on his tail. He spun around to see a bewildered looking she-cat with a rabbit in her jaws. She dropped it. "RockClan is here!" she wailed and sprang at Creekfrost. Ashstorm 15:05, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Frecklefur flicked an ear as a she-cat bowled over Creekfrost. "Attack!" she called, leaping at a red she-cat. ~Ging Slatestream's head turned as he heard the CaveClan cat shout, after she'd stepped on Creekfrost's tail. ---- Back at camp, Bramblefire and Ripplestrike were hanging out together. --look me in the eye 18:40, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy spat madly as a cat leaped out at her. ---- Creekfrost and the she-cat wrestled together, he figured out it was Gingersnap, she must be enjoying the fight since she was in the nursery for so long. Creekfrost pushed Gingersnap off of him when she knocked him to the ground and was trying to pin him. ----- Dazzzleheart coughed heavily. She looked over to Jaegercrouch. His pelt was dull and dusty and his eyes were closed. Some catmint was left by his nose, ontouched. "Jaegercrouch, Dustfeather will kill you if you don't eat those," she mewed hoarsely. Jaegercrouch didn't stirr. "Jaegercrouch?" Dazzleheart repeated more fretfully. She moved her paw to rest on his flank. It was cold and unmoving. Ashstorm 19:47, March 19, 2016 (UTC) "Creekfrost! Go for her belly!" Frecklefur hissed through a mouthful of enemy fur as she saw her Classmate struggle. ~Ging Slatestream leapt at a CaveClan cat. ---- Ripplestrike sniggered at Bramblefire, who had - guess what - a bramble stuck in her fur. "Maybe your name should be Bramble''fur'', and not Bramble''fire''." --look me in the eye 05:56, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost didn't know if he should. But Gingersnap was fighting so harshly and he was already clawed up. He closed his eyes and ranked his claws down her belly. He heard a loud scream and opened his eyes to see Gingersnap sinking to the ground with blood dripping onto the ground from her belly. I struck her too hard! ''he realized. ---- Dazzleheart looked up from Jaegercrouch. "Dustfeather?" she called for their medicine cat. The gray tom padded into the den a moment later. "What do you want now?" he sniffed. "Is Jaegercrouch alright?" Dazzleheart asked. Dustfeather looked thoughtful and went over to study the battle scarred tom. "He's alive but nearly dead," Dustfeather mewed, with what Dazzleheart thought was the tiniest hint of disappointment. "Well ''do ''something!" ''Ashstorm 14:03, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Frecklefur saw Gingersnap scream before tumbling away. She gasped at Creekfrost, but her attacker dug his claws into her fur before she could see if the former queen was okay. ~Ginger "Oh, whatever!" Bramblefire hissed, sending a mock swipe at Ripplestrike, who reeled back. "Maybe your name should be Ripple''retreat'' instead of Ripple''strike''." --look me in the eye 18:34, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy scrambled to her paws in shock. Anger churned her blood. "Retreat!" she snarled and hopped over to help Gingersnap. She glared at Creekfrost. "This isn't over!" she hissed. Ashstorm 22:17, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream stepped back as CaveClan retreated. ---- Ripplestrike snorted. "Whatever." --look me in the eye 03:23, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar snorted as she watched CaveClan retreat. "Back to camp," she mewed, turning. ---- Dustfeather slowly got to work with Jaegercrouch with Dazzleheart watching. "It's too late," Dustfeather meowed, and just left. What? he's dead? Ashstorm 13:24, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire snorted. "I guess we're even, then." ---- Ripplestrike nodded. "Whatever you say." --look me in the eye 21:36, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy's patrol returned with Gingersnap, but it was too late. "Gingersnap no!" Flowerpaw wailed for her mother who lie in front of her in a pool of blood. Ashstorm 23:01, March 27, 2016 (UTC) (I am echo right? lol) Echopaw's eyes widened as her mother was laid in the middle of camp. "No," she whispered. "Is.. is she..." ~Ging (yep, your echo) "Yes, she is," Flowerpaw stated flatly. Ashstorm 23:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) "Gingersnap?" Echopaw whispered, gently nudging her limp mother with her paw. Her voice broke, and tears swam in her eyes. She blinked back tears. No! ~ging Flowerpaw didn't try to comfort her sister, instead she moved away from her mother to sit alone under a rcok. ---- "This is all Creekfrost's fault!" Firepoppy roared angerily. Ashstorm 03:14, March 28, 2016 (UTC) The news of her best friend's death had greatly hurt Shimmerheart, and she now pressed herself against the wall of the warrior's den, gazing at Jaegercrouch's body with fogged eyes.Silverstar 21:10, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth sat in his nest in the warriors den. He didn't want to see Jaegercrouch. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 21:11, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew looked for Moletail. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD '' sometimes....'' "Hi, Creekdew," Moletail's mew was still cracky from her recent bout with greencough, but her eyes were bright and face happy. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:41, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart returned her sorrowful gaze to her paws.----Her stomach growling like a mad dog, Shadowsong stalked into her new home, her ears flattened warily.Silverstar 21:53, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire returned to camp after the Gathering patrol, quickly followed by Ripplestrike. The dark tabby was worried for Pebblestar - she didn't look good at all. ---- Ripplestrike hoped his mother would be okay. --look me in the eye 23:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar limped to her den, with Anglertooth supporting her shoulder. She slowly flopped down in her nest. ---- Fernstorm, who went back to his warrior name, gave Shadowsong a worried look. "Why don't we get something to eat?" Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 02:32, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire watched Anglertooth support Pebblestar into her den with round eyes. ---- At this, Ripplestrike padded near the leaders' den, still feeling quite anxious for Pebblestar. Please don't let her die... --look me in the eye 20:57, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth padded out of the den, going to get Dustfeather. Pebblestar seemed to be worse. Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 21:53, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Ripplestrike watched his brother leave Pebblestar's den, and then head over to the medicine one. He shuffled his paws in worry. --look me in the eye 21:20, April 19, 2016 (UTC) (I'm so sorry for not posting for so long) Anglertooth stopped at the entrance to the den. Something didn't feel right. H slowly peered inside. Moletail, who had sprained her paw, was watching Dustfeather with sleepy eyes, while he pulled out a couple a bright red berries and set them in front of Moletail's nose. "Eat these, they'll help with the pain," Dustfeather meowed quietly. Anglertooth flicked his ears uneasily. Weren't those deathberries? Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 12:43, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire slouched over to the warriors' den. --look me in the eye 03:53, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart rolled around in her nest boredly.Silverstar 21:37, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth let out a silent snarl and lunghed at Dustfeather, who let out a hiss of surprise. Moletail's eyes widened when she saw what was happening, but she seemed too dazed to do anything else. Dustfeather raked his claws down Anglertooth's side, snarling. Anglertooth's pelt stinged where Dustfeather had marked him, but the pain gave him new energy. With all of his might, he swiftly yanked Dustfeather out of the den with his powerful forepaws. Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 23:27, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire went into her nest, and fell asleep. --look me in the eye 06:36, May 10, 2016 (UTC) "Anglertooth, what are you doing?" Oilpelt exclaimed when Anglertooth and Dustfeather crashed out of the den. Anglertooth paused, paw on Dustfeather's throat and gave Oilpelt a hard stare and turned back to Dustfeather, growling. How am I supposed to get them to know when I can't tell them? Dustfeather, if he's smart, probably won't. Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 13:37, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Ripplestrike saw the two cats come out of the den, and then Oilpelt asking what was up. Deciding something was fishy about this, the black tom went up as well. --look me in the eye 21:10, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart popped up in surprise, certain that there was some trouble going on.Silverstar 00:06, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Moletail brushed her way past the entrance to Dustfeather's den. "Dustfeather was going to feedd me deathbeirres!" she gasped quickly, her head pounding. Dustfeather flattened his ears. "I've done no such thing!" ~Patchfeather~ 13:07, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew padded over to the medicine cat's den, having not heard what Moletail had said. Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 12:10, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt's ears flattened. He wouldn't be suprised if Dustfeather really did this. And he could believe Moletail. He warily looked to the other warriors beside him. "What do you think?" he asked; even if he knew it had to be true, he had to have the others' input. ~Patchfeather~ 14:44, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart glanced at the Medicine Cat. Really, she never liked him, and always saw him as a...shady character. But she remained silent.Silverstar 21:40, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy shot Dustfeather a hard stare. He had always seemed to be up to something. She thought a few moons back on Nutgorse's death. Nutgorse had broken her leg while out one day. She had seemed fine, besides her leg, when she returned. But after she went into the Medicine den, the next morning she had passed. Dustfeather said he couldn't put his paw on the reason why. Anger began to make Firepoppy's fur hot. Nutgorse was her sister, this had to explain her death! She thought about the other cats who had passed recently, Dazzleheart, Jaegercrouch, they had all been beginning to feel well until one morning Dustfeather had annouced their sudden deaths. It was clear to Firepopppy, that this was his fault. Her pelt bristled as she stood, ridged in front of the Medicine cat. "He did it! I know ''he did it! He killed Nutgorse, Dazzleheart, Jaegercrouch, all of those cats who just suddenly died, it was ''his ''fault!" she yowled with pure venom in her voice, and by the time she finished, she was shaking with fury and could hardly breath with how many feelings were passing their her. ~Patchfeather~ 00:27, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Ripplestrike's eyes darkened as he took in Firepoppy's words. ''If she's telling the truth, he... he... he killed my brother. ---- Bramblefire, waking from her nap, sensed a disturbance from the camp's clearing. --look me in the eye 06:35, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight, who barely even knew these cats, trampled over to make her statement. "I ''believe that Dustfeather is guilty!" she hissed. ---- Pebblestar rose stiffly to her paws. She heard yowling outside, she had to see what was happening; there could be an attack. ~Patchfeather~ 13:13, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong sat in the nursery, the commotion outside causing her to flatten her ears and her body to tense...well, that wasn't the only thing that was making her hurt. Her plump stomach was aching with great pain, more pain than she had ever felt.'Silverstar' 14:57, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The cats ended up chasing Dustfeather out. They had no medicne cat now. Pebblestar had called a meeting. "I will have to step down as leader... I'm worried my leg won't heal properly... With our deputy dead, I will pick the new one at moon-high." ---- After the ordeal, Fernstorm and Tanglelight went to visit Shadowsong. "Are you okay?" Fernstorm asked, upon seeing his mate in pain. ~Patchfeather~ 15:14, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Nope," the tortoiseshell took in a big gulp of air. "Definitely ''not okay. Where in the name of StarClan is Dustfeather?"Silverstar 15:15, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Oh... erm.... we kind of... sort of... chased him off..." Tanglelight mewed, grinning uneasily. ~Patchfeather~ 15:19, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong flattened her ears. "...lovely. Did he have an apprentice or something?"Silverstar 15:23, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Well, no..." Tanglelight scuffed her paws along the ground. "But don't worry! I can help! I've seen queens have kits before!" ~Patchfeather~ 17:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Seen? Tanglelight, you've never even had kits-" She cut herself off with a short groan of pain. "-...nevermind, you'll have to do."Silverstar 17:42, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight gave a little bounce of excitement and settled down beside Shadowsong. "Fernstorm, go fetch a stick instead of standing there looking stupid," Fernstorm nodded and hurried off. "Now... I suppose you push," Tanglelight instructed. ~Patchfeather~ 19:42, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong did as told, and before long, gave birth to the first kit.Silverstar 19:47, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "It's a tom!" Tanglelight purred. Fernstorm returned with the stick and passed it to Tanglelight, who passed it to Shadowsong. Fernstorm padded up to his son and licked his fur to warm and dry him. He felt a burning love for him already. ~Patchfeather~ 19:49, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The queen purred happily at the sight of her son, but was not done yet.Silverstar 19:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight saw the tortoiseshells flank ripple once more. Another tiny bundle slid onto the mossy nest. "Another one!" Tanglelight annouced, beginning to lick the wet kit. "A she-cat!" ~Patchfeather~ 20:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC) One more kit to go, she could feel it. The exhausted queen pushed once more.Silverstar 20:05, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Almost there... and.... you've done it Shadowsong, another she-cat!" Tanglelight mewed happily, placing the other kit at Shadowsong's belly with her other two siblings. Fernstorm curled around Shadowsong. "They're beautiful," he purred. ~Patchfeather~ 20:10, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong purred, nuzzling the side of her mate's chin with her cheek. "Just as wonderful as their father..." She glanced down at the three bundles of joy. "What shall we call them?"Silverstar 20:14, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Perhaps Stagkit, for the tom?" Fernstorm suggested, glancing over toward the little tom. ---- Tanglelight left the nursery to let the parents be alone with their kits. ~Patchfeather~ 20:17, July 15, 2016 (UTC) A small smile grew on the tired molly's muzzle. "Yeah...he seems like a little Stagkit." She let her gaze skip over to the golden tortoiseshell. "Something to do with nature...Grasskit?"Silverstar 20:18, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "That's lovely," His gaze fell on his gray daughter. "Her pelt is the coler of ashes," he remarked. ~Patchfeather~ 20:24, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong nodded. "It is...your'e thinking Ashkit then?"Silverstar 20:28, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm nuzzled the kits head. "It's perfect," he purred. ----- "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!" Pebblestar yowled. It was moonhigh. It was time to pick the new deputy... the new leader. ~Patchfeather~ 20:36, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong wrapped her tail around the three kits before nudging her mate. "You best head outside to hear what's going on."---- Shimmerheart, Brooksplash, and Wildpaw gathered. Shimmerheart had to shove her brother, because he was saying something inappropriate.Silverstar 20:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth followed Firepoppy into the clearing. ---- Fernstorm nodded and went out to the meeting. ---- Pebblestar took a deep breath. "The time has come for me to chose a new deputy, our new leader. May StarClan hear and approve my choice, Bramblefire is the new leader of CaveClan." ~Patchfeather~ 20:49, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart pricked her ears in interest, quietly agreeing with Pebblestar's choice, while Wildpaw looked confused. The dork probably didn't even know who Bramblefire was. Meanwhile, Brooksplash scowled, for she obviously wished to be leader. Sure, she was very smart, but she was a bit too confident with herself.Silverstar 20:52, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Surprised, Bramblefire sat in her place in shock. What? I think I'm hearing things. I'm going to be leader of CaveClan? ---- Ripplestrike nudged Bramblefire. "What're you doing? You're leader now, get up there." --look me in the eye 21:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm sat away from the others awkwardly. He was still adjusting to his new Clan, and didn't really feel like he belonged just yet.Silverstar 21:10, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar beckoned Bramblefire over with her tail. "Come along, Bramblefire," ~Patchfeather~ 21:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm's gaze flittered over to the brown tabby. He had never met her before, nor did he intend on introducing himself, since he'd probably shame himself...especially now that she was to be leader.Silverstar 21:33, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Shaking slightly, Bramblefire rose to her paws and padded up to join Pebblestar, feeling slightly uneasy because of everyone's gaze set on her. ---- Ripplestrike watched on as Bramblefire went forward. --look me in the eye 06:27, July 16, 2016 (UTC) "Bramblefire," Pebblestar began. "You are a great warrior, and I know you will be a great leader. I thought long and hard about this, and I trust you to lead CaveClan." ~Patchfeather~ 11:50, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire nodded, feeling a small sliver down her spine as she did so. --look me in the eye 04:45, July 18, 2016 (UTC) "Bramblefire! Bramblefire!" the cats cheered, welcoming the new leader. Once the cheering died down Pebblestar spoke again. "I will be retiring to the Elders den, being named Pebblepelt." She turned to Bramblefire and spoke more quietly. "We do not have a medicine cat at the moment, so you can take another warrior with you to the Starpool." ~Patchfeather~ 13:10, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire nodded briskly. "That's fine," she whispered back, only half-paying attention to the cats yowling her warrior name. Then again... she wouldn't be hearing cats calling her that for much longer. --look me in the eye 19:43, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm pricked his ears in interest. Pebblestar -er, Pebblepelt - retiring into the Elder's den? She wasn't even that old, right? He then recalled her terrible fight with Rosestar, and quickly concluded that it had injured her beyond repair.Silverstar 15:19, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Good luck, Bramblefire," Pebblepelt meowed and limped to the Elders den, Anglertooth came over to help support her. ---- "Who are you taking to the Starpool, Bramblefire?" Tanglelight yowled excitedly. PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! --- Oilpelt approved of Pebblestar's - well Pebblepelt's choice in the new leader. He didn't know Bramblefire very well, but he knew she was pretty popular in CaveClan. ~Patchfeather~ 16:49, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire flicked her tail, looking at the group of warriors. She didn't feel like taking Ripplestrike with her... actually, she felt like taking someone that she didn't know very well. "...Oilpelt will be the cat that accompanies me... and while I'm gone, Firepoppy will be in charge of camp," she mewed slowly. --look me in the eye 20:18, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt blinked, feeling a bit surprised at being picked to go with Bramblefire. He padded a little closer to her, waiting for her signal to begin the trip. --- Firepoppy nodded calmly. "You can count on me, Bramblefire," she promised. ---- Tanglelight flicked her tail. She still wanted to bother someone. She was going to bother Shadowsong, but then remembered she was probably tired from having kits. She decided to wait for Bramblefire and Oilpelt to leave so she could try asking Firepoppy if she could help with anything. Or just bother her. ~Patchfeather~ 21:06, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Brambefire nodded, leaping down from the Meetingwhatever and signaling to Oilpelt as she reached the entrance. They left soon after this. --look me in the eye 21:18, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy ordered out some patrols. Once she was sure everything wasn't falling apart or no one was dying, she sat down outside the warriors den to groom her pelt, Dustfeather and Nutgorse still on her mind. ~Patchfeather~ 21:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar came into camp with Oilpelt and Cardinalpaw. ---- (time to bring in the medicine cat) A white rogue picked up CaveClan scent, and followed it over the border. She needed to see this... this Clan's leader. --look me in the eye 04:35, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy got to her paws and padded over to Bramblestar. "Welcome back, Bramblestar. Everything was quiet in camp last night," ----- Grasskit kicked out with her tiny hindlegs. She couldn't see. She could not hear; hear well. But she could smell. She raised her head to the air and took in a big gulp of it. She smelled many cats, along with her mother and siblings. ~Patchfeather~ 12:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar flicked her tail in greeting. "Good, good." She was pleased with Firepoppy's work. --look me in the eye 19:16, July 30, 2016 (UTC) "Who is this?" Firepoppy asked, noticing Cardinalpaw. "Is this the old ShadeClan Medcinie cat?" Cardinalpaw nodded. "Well, apprentice, but yes. Would it be alright if I check Pebblepelt's leg?" he asked, turning to Bramblestar. ~Patchfeather~ 19:24, July 30, 2016 (UTC) "Sure," Bramblestar mewed, flicking her tail. ---- The rogue appeared at the camp entrance. Oh dear, not a wise move. --look me in the eye 20:10, July 30, 2016 (UTC) "ROGUE!" Tanglelight screeched at the top of her lungs and hurtled at the she-cat at the camp entrance. ~Patchfeather~ 20:13, July 30, 2016 (UTC) (tanglelight xDDD) Bramblestar's ears flicked in Tanglelingt's direction as she saw the she-cat attacking a rogue that had appeared at the camp entrance. "...What's going on?" the leader mewed, padding over in interest. --look me in the eye 20:16, July 30, 2016 (UTC) "There is a Rouge in the camp! she was going to attack everyone!" Tanglelight said in a loud rush. ~Patchfeather~ 20:19, July 30, 2016 (UTC) "Where? Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!" Darkstorm raised his head, jolting out of his deep sleep at the sound of Tanglelight's voice. Meanwhile, Shadowsong rolled her eyes from the nursery, but she couldn't hold back a snort of amusement.Silverstar 23:04, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar snorted. "Back off, Tanglelight, let's see what she has to say for herself first." The leader's words were stern, as she approached the she-cat. "What's your name, and what are you doing here?" --look me in the eye 23:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight breathed hard, glaring at the she-cat, but kept her mouth shut. ---- Grasskit wriggled. A bright light was glaring into her eyes, her eyes were beginning to open up. She scratched at them with soft paws. She couldn't wait to see what that light was, she couldn't wait to see her family, she couldn't wait to meet her Clan! ~Patchfeather~ 21:48, August 3, 2016 (UTC) (Can this be archived its lagging) Carpheart walked through the wet slopes of the waterfall that both Tinycloud and herself had always gone too when upset or just lonely. For several moons now, Carpheart had always felt strong feelings for her best friend. The tiny white warrior, however, did not know of them. Meanwhile, Shadowclaw sat inside camp alone as usual. Being the older brother of Tinycloud wasn't easy. His younger sister was sociable and polite. Everyone loved her. — [[User:Minkclaw|